


Nimueh's problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Summary: Spoiler: It's Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 99 problems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Nimeuh wasn’t a bad omega… she just wanted what any omega wanted. To be worshipped by alphas, surrounded by fine blankets, and raise her evil, monster army in peace. Was that too much to ask? (apparently... yes)

Oh. And Uther dead. Mustn’t forget that one. It was Uther’s fault she was here in a decidedly damp cave (with only a few fine blankets and zero alpha slaves). She was fairly sure there were better caves with better blankets out there, but this one was connected with waterways to Camelot.

“….baby!” Declared Nimueh releasing the egg into the underground waterway with a splash. She then scuttled over to watch in her magic basin.

* * *

Merlin’s kisses… Merlin’s kisses were sweeter than anything Arthur had ever tasted.

Sweeter than honey.

No. No wait… they were exactly as sweet as honey.

...and exactly as sticky.

“MERLIIIIIIN!!!!”

* * *

It wasn’t everyday the prince of the realm woke up to a naked omega covered in honey, but to be fair, the naked part was both unrelated and most days. Just the honey was new.

Merlin rolled his eyes. It was hardly like he was going to sleep in his own bed. His blankets would get sticky. AND he had most considerately shared some of his honey with Arthur (albeit by accident), and here was Arthur getting all angry-alpha.

“….help…” He whimpered in distress, holding out his hand that was stuck in a jar. He fluttered his lashes winningly. “…stuck…”

* * *

“I mean… of course I was very flattered that he came to me for help! But then when George bought in the bathtub, he ran out screaming. Has he never seen a bath before?” Arthur asked Gaius.

“Well of course he washes, sire.” Replied Gaius (with a distinct lack of eye contact that spoke volumes – it had fallen on Gaius to help Merlin wash when he first arrived at the castle. It had not been an experience he cared to repeat). “But… well… you know… a lot of the common people believe that bathing can cause weakness of the heart and nausea.”

Of course Hunith encouraging Merlin (once she became aware he was an omega) to roll in the smelliest things she could find (dead things, partially-fully digested things) to discourage interest from alphas had had the greatest impact. Merlin had embraced it as a challenge.

Arthur looked over to where Merlin was sniffing the armpit of the corpse that had been left in the street. He cringed when Merlin’s tongue darted out.

“Merlin?” Merlin froze as Gaius started making shooing motions. “As the court physician, I really must advise you not to do that..” Keeping direct eye contact with Gaius, Merlin dipped his head down and licked the corpse anyway. “Merlin! Bad!”

“…dead…” Stated Merlin, giving his professional opinion as court physician apprentice (self appointed).

“Indeed. But we’ve established this before. People are not food.” Gaius defended. Arthur shuddered - suddenly waking up with Merlin watching you sleep and licking his lips wasn’t so sexy anymore. “And yes it still applies to the dead ones! Now lets see…” Gaius turned the body over revealing a horrifyingly white skinned, white-eyed face. 

“…gross…” Said Merlin.

“People mustn’t see this. They will panic.” Exclaimed Gaius.

* * *

“Dad, here’s your sandwich.” Sang Guinevere.

“…pigeon…” Said Merlin making grabby hands at Gwen.

“No Merlin, of course I didn’t forget you!” She passed a second sandwich to Merlin. Guinevere had no idea how Merlin always knew when she was preparing food. It was rather like magic the way he would just appear.

“You’re such a good girl to me.” Said Guinevere’s father, chuckling. Merlin chuckled along with him in affirmation.

“And I’ve done you some watercress soup for tonight.” Guinevere stated, causing Merlin to cringe. Merlin was not a fan. Judging by Tom’s face, neither was he. "It's good for you." She chided.

Guinevere, gave her father a hug, and gathered the bouquet of wildflowers she'd collected for Morgana “I’ll see you later, Dad. Let’s go Merlin.” She tucked a sprig of purple flowers into Merlin’s neckerchief.

“….flower….” Merlin purred. It wasn’t food, but tokens of affection led to food, so it was good.

“Purple suits you.” Stated Gwen, pleased when Merlin blushed at the compliment.

* * *

“Flowers.” Said Morgana. Morgana was unhappy. In addition to having trouble sleeping, Uther had taken away her 1000 gold pieces. By her estimate (and according to Merlin) she could have hired many, many prostitutes with that much money and be celebrating her adulthood right now. She would of course be much more selective than Merlin, being a noble and all, so her prostitutes would cost at least 4 gold pieces, not 4 pence. Morgana could not even imagine what sort of trashy alpha Merlin had settled for at that price (probably one with a tiny thing).

A single alpha, of course, would not be enough to satisfy the Lady Morgana. Merlin said he had been knotted 13 times (the story may have been exaggerated with the retelling) during his heat, so presuming she needed a fresh one every time, 20 or so should suffice.

“I picked these for you.” Said Guinevere. Morgana picked through them eagerly hoping for some wolfsbane or hogsweed… Ragweed! Gwen knew her so well! “Something to cheer you up!” Gwen continued. “I know you’ve not been sleeping well lately.”

Morgana had been having dreams. Vivid, realistic ones. For example last week she dreamed that she had put nightshade berries in Sir Bertrand’s wine and he had fallen ill. That morning she did it exactly like the dream and, lo and behold Bertrand had been paralyzed and taken away.

It was uncanny.

They weren't all the same of course. Like the dream where Arthur had been attacked with the snakes. Except that one had mostly just left her tired because she had been up laughing half the night.

“Would you like me to put them in water for you?” Suggested Gwen.

* * *

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Said Gaius.

“….plague….”

“No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?”

“….magic…”

Suddenly there was an Arthur at the door. Possibly this was because Merlin had ‘asked’ Arthur to bring the dead body back to the physicians rooms for Gaius (Merlin himself being too delicate and sensitive, and Arthur being insensible to his own instinctive need to impress an omega).

“…what…?” Said Merlin.

“Well… you accidently closed the door in my face.” Said Arthur, still waiting for his affirmation for carting said body back to the castle.

“…sorry…?” Said Merlin, going to close the door again.

“Don’t worry. I’m getting used to it.” Stated Arthur putting his foot in the door (possibly a bit of a masochist at heart). He noticed the flower tucked in Merlin’s neckerchief. He was wearing the red one again (thanks to an early morning attack on Leon). “What’s this?” He said frowning.

“…suit me…” Stated Merlin with a blush, unusually chatty due to the compliment.

“Oh. Well. I suppose.” Arthur grumbled. He was not jealous. He was just concerned Merlin might be being bothered by other alphas. It was a Princes duty to make sure the servants were not being harassed. And rub soothing balms on their bottoms when they required it of course. “How’s that rash going?” Merlin just shrugged, which made his attempt at conversation even more awkward. “Uh… anyway. Tell Gaius my father wants to see him.” He stammered.

Merlin turned to face Gaius (who was literally standing behind him in full view of the door) “…message…” Merlin was not the best person to pass on messages.

“I heard.” Stated Gaius.

“…why…”

“You wonder why he couldn’t tell me himself? I’m not an omega.” Stated Gaius as though that explained everything. “Come now. We need to go see the King.”

* * *

Gaius had nothing concrete to report to the king. The infected victims were dying within 24 hours and the plague was spreading fast. The only possible explanation was sorcery (remarkably, Uther had been right for once). Uther ordered guards on the gate and door to door searches for the sorcerer, worried people would turn to magic for a cure when medicines failed them.

These searches did not exclude Gaius chambers.

“We’ve nothing to hide! Go on then, search!” Goaded Gaius.

“…nooooo…” Whined Merlin when the guards made their way towards Merlin’s room. He simply could not allow alphas into his nest. There were too many nice things (28 blankets that had been reported missing), difficult to explain things (why would an omega need that many daggers?), special things (three barrels of pickled pig knuckles and eight pounds of cheddar) and banned things (like ye olde big bad book of magic spells).

“And what do you expect to find in there?” Demanded Gaius, when Arthur went to open the door to Merlin’s room.

“I’m looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.” Replied Arthur ducking inside. Gaius and Merlin exchanged worried looks.

“Merlin! Come here! Look what I found!” Shouted Arthur a moment later from Merlin's room. Merlin ran in to see. “I found the floor! Look! There’s a tiny gap here where you can see it!”

Merlin scowled and tossed a throw rug over the space to hide it. _Rude._ Glancing around at his ill-gotten gain, Merlin realized this was a triage situation and he had to save what was most important to him. He draped languorously over the pork barrels.

“...like...what....see…?” He suggested with a smirk.

“Uhm.” Said Arthur with a blush. He was not quite as inebriated as a normal alpha would be on entering an omega nest, but possibly this was a matter of exposure. Merlin did, after all, spend almost as much time sleeping in Arthur’s own bed as here. He was not, however, going to allow another alpha to enter the space. He growled at the two alpha guards with him as he backed out of Merlin’s room and closed the door.

“How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?” He asked Gaius instead.

“Well that depends how many more alpha we have poking around down here!” Sassed Gaius, knowing Arthur would make sure they weren’t bothered again while he was stupefied on Merlin’s pheromones.

* * *

Merlin wanted to just heal the plague. He knew he could do it with magic, but Gaius was all nooooo. Merlin huffed.

_You might get caught,_ Gaius had warned. Well. Merlin knew Arthur couldn’t catch a rash in a bed full of thistles (and Merlin knew this because he had personally put the thistles there).

_Patience is a virtue,_ Gaius had said. Well. Since when did omega care for virtue anyway? 

_Merlin, do you actually listen to anything I say?_ Gaius had said. Well... Merlin would unpack that one at a later date.

Gaius wanted to find the source of the plague using science. Which seemed ridiculously slow when people were dying. Dead people were useless (apparently you couldn’t even eat them (though Merlin still wasn’t entirely convinced that was true… surely with a little seasoning…).

Now Uther had gone and imposed a curfew and closed off the lower town. This made things difficult for Merlin, as the lower town was within his foraging territory. If he couldn’t visit the lower town, he could not eat smoked pigeon sandwiches (also the lower town had the best smelly things to roll in).

In addition Cook was onto him. Someone had tattled about the pork (Merlin suspected Arthur). Cook was a beta and not as easily managed as an alpha. She had quickly figured out Merlin did not like the noise if she wacked her big spoon on the bench. Like most omega, Merlin was easily startled by loud noises.

“What’s different about this victim?” Asked Gaius patiently. Since Merlin had demonstrated an interest he had decided to train him as an actual apprentice. Or possibly was just pretending to so he could monitor Merlin so he couldn't use magic… either way.

“…boobs…” Said Merlin with disgust. Merlin was quite sensitive about his breasts (or lack of same) on account of omega generally being well endowed females. This stereotype was one of the reasons he had passed for a beta as long as he had, despite his very omega personality (however, it was kind of hard to keep hiding when you slicked up every time someone in the village roasted a chicken, even for Hunith (who we must accept at this point was possibly the most patient and accepting mother in Arthurian England)).

“Yes. But what else?” Encouraged Gaius.

“…fancy...” Said Merlin fingering the fine cloth of the ladies dress.

“Exactly! Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So it’s unlikely the disease is spread by contact! Anything else?”

Oh! Oh! Merlin knew this one! “…food!” This was, after all, his area of expertise.

“Correct! It’s unlikely a courtier would be eating the same food as someone from the lower town. So the disease wasn’t in the food. What’s the only thing they do share?”

“…water…?”

“Merlin, you’re a prodigy!” Praised Gaius, taking out a ham sandwich. Merlin preened.

* * *

Gwen’s dad was sick and Gwen was upset. Sick people only ate soup, apparently. Unacceptable! So Merlin snuck out that night and healed him. Hee hee.

The next morning he sought out Gwen to see if it had worked.

“…dad… better…?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, it’s incredible. It’s a miracle!”

“…happy…”

“I am! You don’t seem surprised, I haven’t told anyone yet! How did you know?”

“…Merlin…” Merlin struggled to come up with a way he might have known. So he chose the most obvious thing he could come up with. “…Merlin... psychic?”

“No you’re not!” Giggled Gwen.

Merlin frowned. _Rude._

“Alright, alright!" Gwen cajoled. "What am I thinking?” 

“…sandwich…” Said Merlin thoughtfully. Because that’s what Meriln would be thinking about. Except sometimes cake. 50:50.

“You’re strange.” Giggled Gwen. “I… I don’t mean that in a nasty way. You’re just funny. I like that.”

* * *

“Merlin. You… you didn’t come to bed last night.” Whined Arthur. “My bed I mean.” Because Arthur may have told Merlin to sleep in his own bed after the incident with the honey, but he didn’t really expect him to actually do it.

Unless Merlin had found some other alpha to cozy up to. It was a definite possibility, and if that was the case who would keep Arthurs bed warm and smelling pleasantly of omega (not beta George, that’s for sure, Arthur shuddered just thinking it). And there had been those flowers… (Arthur’s alpha brain had extrapolated the single wildflower into a larger threat).

“…busy…” Said Merlin with a shrug. Seriously. You slept naked with an alpha a few dozen times and they started to act like they owned you. Mother had warned him about this…time to find some cow dollop to roll in.

“Oh. Well I’ve been busy too. I had to arrest Guinevere this morning.”

“…Gwen…”

“We searched her house and found a magic poultice. She’s been arrested for breaking the laws of Camelot and using an enchantment.” Declared Arthur.

“…innocent…” Declared Merlin crossly.

“Then how do you explain her fathers sudden recovery?”

* * *

“Merlin do it!” Shouted Merlin barging into the council room where a sobbing Gwen was being questioned. “Merlin magic!”

“Merlin! Are you mad?” Reprimanded Gaius.

“…Merlin magic… not Gwen…”

“He doesn't know what he's talking about!” Exclaimed Gaius.

“…Merlin do it!“

“Then arrest him.” Uther ordered the guards. “Take him to my chambers, as King I will conduct the interrogation personally.”

“Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness!” Interrupted Arthur. “There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer!”

“Did you not hear him?” Exclaimed Uther. “He admitted it! Why should he fabricate such a story?”

“As Gaius said, he's got a... grave mental disease.” Arthur lied. “He's in love.”

“What?” Questioned Merlin, too stunned even for dysphasia.

“With Gwen.” Said Arthur.

“Don’t be ridiculous Arthur, Gwen’s a beta.” Grinned Uther. “Gaius, on a completely unrelated note, I’ll need some massage oils sent to my chambers immediately.. uh.. I've had a sore neck..."

“…not love...” Denied Merlin in confusion.

“Yes, you are.” Accused Arthur. “I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you.”

“…no love…” Merlin stamped his foot. “…suit Merlin..."

_“_ It's alright. Just admit it.” Encouraged Arthur. Putting an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. If Uther knew Merlin liked Guinevere he might delay the execution so as not to upset the omega, giving Gaius a chance to find the cause. 

“Perhaps she cast a spell on him.” Suggested Uther. Okay… not what Arthur was going for. He cringed until Uther started laughing at his own joke, along with the other council members in a sycophantic display.

“Fine.” Said Uther with a pout. “Let him go and lock the girl in the dungeon for now.”

* * *

_Arthur was the idiot._

“No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity.” Gaius claimed.

Merlin sulked.

“You don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!” Continued Gaius. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water.”


	2. Chapter 2

“…this…” Asked Merlin holding open a book.

“No, that’s a dragon Merlin. What we saw looked more like… ah… here. It was an Afanc.” Gaius pushed the book at Merlin and pointed at a picture of the creature they had seen in the cavern while collecting water samples.

Merlin stared at the picture contemplatively. After a moment he whispered “…cute…”

Gaius just cleared his throat and moved on (omegas had a very… unique aesthetic) “A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it.” Gaius pointed to the bookshelf. “The answer should be in one of these.”

“…Gwen…” Moaned Merlin, peeking out the window to see them constructing the pyre intended to burn witches.

“Yes… I’m aware it could take days and were running out of time. Have you got a better idea?”

* * *

**_“…_** hello…?” Called Merlin.

“Hello.” The dragon returned the greeting. “The great warlock returns, as I knew he would.”

“…Afanc…” Stated Merlin.

“You wish me to tell you how to defeat an Afanc?”.

Well. Actually Merlin was hoping the dragon would just kill the Afanc for him… but he could work with this too - and he wouldn’t even have to convince George to come down here to break the chains. Brilliant.

“Trust the elements that are at your command.” When Merlin just shrugged the dragon added. “You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.

Coins and Arthur. And what did it have to do with defeating the Afanc?

“…mean…” Accused Merlin.

“I suppose I am.” Laughed the dragon flying away.

* * *

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Asked Gaius. He still wasn’t convinced Merlin could actually read so much as just liked looking at the pictures.

“…book…” Stated Merlin, throwing some more books down.

“Which one are you looking for?” Asked Gaius, keeping his voice level as his very valuable, very rare books were tossed down from the shelves. It was never constructive to get angry at an omega.

“…elements…”

“Well, most of the books have them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process.”

“…Afanc…?”

“Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements.”

“…others…?”

“Wind and fire. Perhaps… perhaps they could destroy it. How did you figure this out?”

“…Merlin powers...” smirked Merlin.

“What else do your powers tell you?”

“...Arthur…owe Merlin four pence…” stated Merlin indignantly.

* * *

_Conversation between Morgana and Merlin, as witnessed by Gaius._

_Morgana: “Gwen!”_

_Merlin: “…Arthur…”_

_Morgana: “Arthur?”_

_Merlin: “…monster…”_

_Morgana: “Uther!”_

_Merlin: “…Gwen…”_

_Morgana: “Arthur?”_

_Merlin: “...Arthur..!”_

_Morgana: “Arthur!”_

Gaius had no idea at all of what he had just witnessed, but handed over the keys to the water supply tunnels. He was getting too old for this.

“Are you sure this couldn’t wait until the morning?” Asked Arthur, who had no idea of how he had ended up being herded through a series of water tunnels by both Merlin and Morgana in the middle of the night. Most alpha dreamed of being dragged out of bed by two omega in the middle of the night. The reality was far less romantic.

A low growl ahead caused both of the omega to huddle together. “You should stay here.” He instructed them,

“Coming.” Stated Morgana.

“Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you.” Stated Arthur, getting a snort from Morgana. “I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt.”

Neither of the omega seemed to be inclined to listen, and Arthur had learnt the hard way to not try to force Morgana to do anything she didn't want. He hadn’t been a particularly fast learner, hence the unusually high poison resistance.

Shortly they arrived at the water source, where another growl warned something was coming.

“Spread out!” Commanded Arthur. If it came to close quarter combat one of them could be injured by accident. It had been a sensible choice because almost immediately the Afanc took a swipe at him and then disappeared into the shadows.

“It... it's quick.” An embarrassed Arthur gasped. Losing in front of two omega was unacceptable. He grasped the sword tighter.

“Arthur!” Screamed Morgana as the Afanc came at her, but as Arthur lunged at it, it disappeared again into the darkness.

“Where is it?” He questioned looking around.

“…there…” Pointed Merlin (possibly randomly, Merlin didn’t like to be left out). They walked into the tunnel and the Afanc finally came into full view.

“Cute.” Stated Morgana.

Arthur swung and the Afanc swiped it out of his grip. Morgana’s torch was knocked from her grasp next.

“…use torch!” Merlin commanded Arthur.

_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan._

Arthur swung the torch at the Afanc, the fire burst forth destroying it.

* * *

“Merlin! Mah!” Screamed Nimueh splashing the water in anger.

* * *

“Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before.” Said Uther, who was spoiling for a fight, possibly because he had been robbed of the chance to 'interrogate' Merlin and certainly because he could no longer justify a cavity search.

“It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source.” Gaius showed him the cracked eggshell. “It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire.”

“Will I never be rid of her?” Declared Uther melodramatically. “Leave me!”

* * *

“You saved me!” Declared Guinevere embracing Morgana as she was released from the dungeon.

“Merlin.” Said Morgana with a roll of her eyes. She supposed she would have to share Gwen with Merlin now since he’d help save her life. How annoying.

“Merlin..?” Questioned Guinevere, unsure of the connection. “Is it true while I was imprisoned you spread honey from the cooks pantry all the way to Arthur’s chambers?”

Merlin preened.

* * *

“…Afanc?” Asked Merlin pointing at the fish.

“No, just normal fish.” Stated Gaius tolerantly. There had been some rather suspicious omega-sized bite marks on the Afanc’s limbs that still hadn’t been explained.

Merlin sighed. Pity.

“More importantly, the magic to summon the Afanc was powerful, you may have come to the attention of a powerful conjurer.

Merlin blushed (one must presume any attentions were good attentions when you were an unmated omega).

“One day, Merlin. One day.”

“…?”

“One day people won't believe what an idiot you were.”

Merlin preened.


	3. Chapter 3

“Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people.” Uther and Bayard grasped arms while the assembled parties cheered. Except for the omega that trailed behind them. She was glaring at Merlin.

This was not suspicious at all. Omega were extremely territorial and seldom wandered far from their nests once they were mated. Prior to mating they might range to seek suitable alpha mates, but they always took exception to other omegas (competition). Merlin was a bit of an outlier in the scheme of things, being raised a beta in an omega void he had none of the preconceived notions of other omega toward their own kind. That and he was rather preoccupied with a large pat of butter and whether or not he could fit it into his mouth in one go, or should keep it in his pants for later.

“Beta.” Declared Cara pompously, pushing herself to the front of Bayard's party. “Handmaid.” She cackled insanely.

“Oh. Uh. and that’s Cara.” Explained Bayard shrugging. As an Alpha he had no say in the affairs of omega. “She’s with us.”

Uther nodded in sympathy.

* * *

Merlin was busy going through the guest luggage when Gaius found him.

“Merlin… what are you doing?” Asked Gaius.

“…carry bags…servant….work...” Stated Merlin proudly.

“Ah… work. It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul.”

Merlin looked skeptical.

“Fall.” Declared Cara, tossing a cushion onto the floor and then throwing herself upon it. “Ouch.”

“…help…?” Asked Merlin, assisting Cara to stand again.

“Cara. ” Introduced Cara. “Beta.”

“…Merlin… omega…” Merlin hid his skepticism at Cara being a Beta. Merlin felt his acting abilities were getting rather good since he came to Camelot. He could deny Morgana had slipped poison in Arthur’s goblet with a completely straight face now.

“Merlin. Manservant.” Merlin nodded and picked up the cushion, passing it to Cara. “Nice.”

Merlin blushed.

Gaius sighed. Two omegas in one castle was already critical mass, let alone introducing a third. He was getting too old for this shit.

* * *

Cara cackled insanely in Bayard’s guest chamber. Nobody at all suspected that beta handmaiden Cara was actually omega high-priestess Nimueh!

She replaced one of Bayard’s silver goblets with one she had enchanted earlier (by enchanted we presume she meant poisoned).

* * *

Merlin picked through Arthur’s wardrobe. Choosing what Arthur had to wear was one of the most fun parts of being his manservant. Today! Six pairs of underpants! (Merlin still had not figured out Arthur wasn’t actually wearing them all).

“Stinks!” He suddenly declared, pulling out one of Arthur’s doublets.

“That? I suppose it hasn’t been cleaned since the Feast of Beltane last year.” Stated Arthur.

Merlin was impressed. He knew exactly how much work it took to make something smell that ripe. He tucked it into his (formerly George’s) bag to appreciate back in his own room later. “…take to wash.” He lied. Arthur never saw that tunic again.

* * *

Merlin preened in his official ceremonial robes. The material was finer and softer than his regular tunic (even if naked was still more comfortable) AND it came with a fluffy hat. He was bored, but apparently there would be food after Bayard and Uther were finished doing their alpha things.

“Nice hat.” Said Gwen, coming along side Merlin.

“…suit me…?” Asked Merlin. Gwen chuckled, glancing around the room.

“She’s… er… bold, isn’t she?” Gwen gestured. “For a beta I mean.” Merlin followed Gwen’s gaze to Cara who was rubbing her face against Leon’s abs.

Merlin hissed. “…boobs!” He huffed with disgust, and looked toward Gwen for affirmation. He immediately felt bad about it because Gwen also had boobs. Its not like Merlin couldn’t shove a couple of gourds in his tunic if he wanted to. Even stupid alpha Arthur had bigger…

“They’re pecs! Pecs Merlin!” Yelled Arthur resentfully across the room (we must presume that being the only alpha to have spent a heat with Merlin he was on a different wavelength of communication than others). Merlin huffed.

Uther cleared his throat and raised a toast to distract the room from his son that was ranting across the room. “People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them.”

Bayard interrupted, trying to out-alpha Uther. “As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.”

“Merlin.” Whispered Cara grabbing Merlin’s arm and tugging him away from Gwen who was attentively listening.

“…what…” Snubbed Merlin, keeping his eyes on the toast. He didn’t know exactly why but seeing Cara petting Leon’s abs had upset him on an instinctive level.

“Secret.” Cara whispered. Omega liked secrets and Merlin was all in for gossip. He allowed himself to be dragged out to the hall. “Goblet! Poison!”

“…Morgana?” Asked Merlin staring at his nails. This was hardly worth pulling him away… what if they bought in canapés while he was out?

“Bayard!” Cara insisted. “Kill Arthur!”

Merlin gasped. He didn’t have many alpha. Morgana had prior claims on all the eligible alpha in Camelot and had only ceded him Arthur so far (Uther didn’t count), so he could hardly afford to lose him. Merlin ran back to the Hall of Ceremonies while Cara smirked.

* * *

“..and may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther.” Declared Bayard to the room, who sighed appreciably at the speech finely being over.

“Stop!” Yelped Merlin running up to the stage.

“It’s a dais, Merlin.” Corrected Arthur, holding the goblet to his mouth to drink.

“Poison!” Merlin had to work hard to get the words out in front of such a large audience without stuttering. He hoped they appreciated that later. Preferably with cake.

Uther and Arthur both turned to Morgana who had the dignity to look offended.

“Bayard!” Accused Merlin, pointing a finger at the offending King.

“This is an outrage!” Declared Bayard. “To accuse a king!” Bayard’s men drew their swords, and the knights of Camelot responded in kind. “I demand this omega be taken to my rooms for immediate questioning!” He eyed the angry omega up and down appreciatively. Nonchalant he added “…and perhaps your physician could send up some massage oil… my old war injury is playing up again…”

“Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered.” Growled Uther.

“I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!” Gasped Bayard.

“As the king of Camelot I will be the one performing any questioning! Take him to my chambers!” He waved to the guards.

“I'll handle this.” Interrupted Arthur, standing and skirting around the table and grabbing Merlin’s arm before any of the guards could respond.

“Merlin, you idiot. Have you been drinking again?" Arthur accused with an annoyed tone.

Merlin gasped. Because Arthur had been moderately receptive to Merlin getting drunk and sneaking into his bed the previous night (if by receptive you mean he had thanked the gods that Merlin wasn't covered in honey this time, and if by 'sneaking' you meant a technically perfect swan dive from the bed canopy).

“…goblet….poison….” muttered Merlin, having lost his earlier adrenaline based confidence. 

“I won't listen to this anymore!” Growled Bayard. Merlin watched Bayard and Uther posturing and rolled his eyes as Uther demanded Arthur pass him the goblet. They continued to argue, mostly over whose rooms Merlin was going to if the accusation was proven a false. This did not bode well for Merlin (he was supposed to be going to a feast, didn’t they know people were hungry?).

Merlin grabbed the goblet and drank it. Perhaps this was because he had faith in Gaius who had cured every one of Morganas attempted poisonings since he had entered the castle. Perhaps it was because he did not want to see the peace talks break down and the two kingdoms fall back into war. Perhaps he was just thirsty and bored.

“….is…okay…?” Questioned Merlin wiping his mouth. He glared at Cara who had started cackling out loud in a very decidedly suspicious way, fleeing from the Hall.

“Merlin…?” Asked Arthur in concern.

“…no...poison…?” Asked Merlin. Then he collapsed. Arthur crouched over him horrified, as Gaius rushed to his side.

“Merlin? Can you hear me?” Asked Gaius, lightly slapping at Merlin’s face. “We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.” He instructed Arthur.

* * *

“Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel.” Instructed Gaius as Arthur hauled Merlin into the physician’s chambers.

“Is he going to be alright?” Begged Arthur.

“He's burning up.” Stated Gaius, deliberately avoiding the question. Omega had a habit of putting things in their mouths that did not always belong there, so it was quite well known that they were just as susceptible to poison as any other designation.

“You can cure him, can't you Gaius?” Asked Gwen, who had followed with the goblet.

“I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet.”

Gwen passed it to him and watched as he pulled something from the inside. “Ah.”

“What is it?” Asked Arthur as Gaius hurried to get out a book on plants.

“This petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.”

“Picking flowers. That doesn’t sound so hard.”

“It’s extremely dangerous! A Cockatrice guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive.” Continued Gaius.

“If I can't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?” Asked Arthur.

“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die.”

* * *

“My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you.” Apologized Gwen.

“Merlin?” Asked Morgana coldly. An OMEGA had come into her kingdom, touched her Leon (oh that slovenly wench had thought Morgana wasn’t watching at the time… but Morgana was ALWAYS watching…) and poisoned her pet (as queen of Camelot she had decided she would need her own omega as a status symbol – that seemed to be how things were done). This was intolerable. INTOLERABLE.

“If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine.” Managed Gwen.

* * *

Story concluded in next instalment: Arthur's Problem


End file.
